


Peace Before The Storm

by KittenJedi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: Right before the final push on Earth, Shepard talks to an old friend... Who spills the beans to Primarch Victus.





	Peace Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is canon or not in the rather cumbersome saga of Anne Shepard. Anyway. Just a little bit of lightheartedness to share.

"Shepard!"

Commander Shepard managed a weary smile as she walked up to Wrex, inspecting the krogan in his red battle armor. "Looking good, Wrex." She managed, sounding as normal as possible given the situation.

"Hah! Well Shepard, you did it." The korgan smiled at her, the scars on one side of his face coming down from the red plating above his head crinkling together with his toothy smile. "No matter what else happens today, you did what no one else could--you united a galaxy. That's a victory right there."

"Only a small one compared to what we're looking to do here." She countered quietly.

"Hah! Only you would call curing the genophage and bringing the krogans and turians to peace would call it a small victory!" Wrex barked out a laugh, quite amused. "We'll take your world back, Shepard. We did it on Tuchanka, we can do it here!"

"Wrex, we don't have a Kalros here." Shepard countered. "... I have to admit, this is probably the first time in my life I'm wishing I had a thresher maw within a thousand klicks of me."

Wrex laughed again. "And yet you have killed several! How many did you kill from the Mako while we were fighting Saren's geth?" He demanded. "And you and Grunt killed one on foot during his trial!"

"That doesn't mean I like the damn things!" She retorted, shuddering slightly, feeling cold in her armor. Wrex frowned slightly. "You went whiter than normal. Usually before a battle you go sort of pink."

"It's because she is terrified of thresher maws, Wrex." Garrus chided, coming up behind Shepard, who began to relax slightly at the feel of the turian's hands on her shoulders. She couldn't feel it well because of her armor, but it was a comforting weight.

"The great Commander Shepard? Afraid of thresher maws?" She closed her eyes and fought the urge to bury her face in her hands at this voice. Primarch Victus. Who sounded amused, and entirely disbelieving.

"That's what I said!" Wrex agreed with a bit of a snort. "Primarch."

"Wrex."

"Years back, Cerberus was studying a thresher maw nest on Akuze. They let it kill all the colonists." Shepard heard herself saying in a flat, dispassionate voice. "Then, it killed all but one of the marines who went in as a rescue and recon team. Fifty marines died that night. Only one survived to make it back to the landing pad. Still have nightmares about that."

"Oh Spirits." Primarch Victus muttered. "That was you?"

"Yes." She agreed. "Thresher maws terrify me, and I hate them, but that doesn't stop me from killing them wherever I go."

"Well, that explains all the vomiting after watching Kalros take down that Reaper." Wrex admitted after a moment. "Wondered about that. Thought you might have found a way to breed with Garrus there. Heard you human females got sick like that when you're carrying."

"Wrex, if I was pregnant, do you really think I would be on this battle field?" Shepard asked, feeling a slight flush of embarrassment. Welp. Now Primarch Victus DEFINITELY knew about her and Garrus, even if he had only suspected or guessed at it before now.

"Shepard, this is you. Of course you'd be on the field of battle. Trying to save all our quads and make peace at the same time." He snorted with a chuckle.

"We'll rephrase." Garrus countered smoothly, his voice taking on a slightly dangerous edge. "Wrex, do you think I would LET her be anywhere near this planet or this battle if she was carrying my child?"

"Eh. She could take you. She's an honorary krogan after all." Wrex chuckled. Shepard smiled.

"Was wondering if you'd forgotten about that or not. We did get Bakara to Tuchanka and cured the genophage, and you did promise about making me an honorary krogan if I pulled all that off." She teased, glad they were getting into more lighthearted subjects.

"How could I forget a promise like that, sister?" Wrex asked with a chuckle. "And don't worry about all this, Shepard. I know why you're going to win--because you brought the korgan!" His eyes shifted to Garrus and Primarch Victus. "And the turians, I guess. Let's go kick some ass! I'll go talk to my men, get them ready."

As the krogan left, Anne smiled fondly after him. She'd miss her old friend. She knew she wouldn't be coming back from this. She could hope all she wanted, but after her dreams, and all that had been happening... She knew the odds of her survival were slim. She also knew that Garrus would want to be at her side for the entire thing, and she resolved to find a way to get him to safety. A way for him to survive.

"I take it what the krogan said is true?" Primarch Victus asked quietly after a moment. Shepard turned her head to look up at the tall and imposing dark plated turian with his elaborate white clan markings tattooed on his face. "The two of you are together as bond mates?"

"We haven't become bond mates yet." Garrus admitted, "Not from a lack of desire to, but more from a lack of time."

"Once this war is over and done with." Shepard agreed quietly.

"We have a few minutes before we begin our push into battle." Primarch Victus said after a moment, his mandibles having twitched slightly as he thought. "Shepard, your Admiral Anderson is here, is he not? Would he stand for your family?"

Garrus looked down at Shepard, and she tilted her head back so she was looking straight up at him. There was so much hope in his eyes...

She smiled softly. She could at least give him this. "I'm pretty sure he would." She agreed softly, not moving her head, her eyes still locked with Garrus eyes, mesmerizing blue with hints of green and flecks of gold. "I'll need to make a brief call first. My mother is a Rear Admiral working with the Crucible project. She'd kill me if I didn't call her first."

"You're sure about this?" Garrus asked her quietly.

"Positive." She whispered, before he bowed his head and lightly touched his forehead to hers, an intimate gesture for turians, using it in place of kissing each other. Primarch Victus cleared his throat and the two quickly raised their heads. Shepard flushing slightly. "I'll, ah, go talk to Admiral Anderson and call my mom to tell her that I'm getting married." She said quickly, before hurrying away.


End file.
